


A Request

by HitherDither



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coprophilia, Fetish, Intercrural Sex, M/M, NSFW, Scat, Xeno, clothed, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a strange favor to request of Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Request

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Urgent Question](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24388) by anonymous. 



> This is sort of a follow up to a messing fic found on the Homesmut Kink Meme ( http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/12395.html?thread=25681515 ). I did not write that fic, and have no affiliation with it.
> 
> If the person who wrote that fic wishes me to take this down, don't hesitate to contact me!

An eager mix of nervousness and anticipation was twisting your guts. There had been a certain amount of inner turmoil going on for the last two days as you mulled on what Strider had said to you. After the little experience more than a week ago, you knew he was being truthful in what he’d asked.

 

He’d really kept the secret to himself, that’s what surprised you the most. Before that night, you would have never guessed that Dave could keep it quiet that he’d seen you shit your pants while trying to hurry to a load gaper.

 

Of course, you had your own secret to keep: he had gotten off to it. Every second of it. But for some reason, it perturbed you less than it interested you.

 

And now he’d asked you to do it again.

 

You swallowed hard and stared down at your husktop, your mind both void and full of thought. There was time to think about the offer, yes, but how long?

 

–

 

The minutes after dinner that night had ticked by very slowly. You’d only picked at your food, and it wasn’t out of anxiety that you didn’t down much of it.

 

Your lower stomach felt uncomfortably full and bloated. During the minimal conversation you’d had with Dave the night of your accident, you were surprised to learn that humans usually eliminated once a day. He’d mentioned something under his breath about waiting weeks to catch you… and that was right. Your normal schedule was once every week or two. Just like most trolls.

 

You wondered about his strange request again, picking at the thought curiously.

 

Thirty seconds passed, you had an answer.

 

Sitting back up on the pile you’d just laid down to digest on, you reached for your husktop. The heavy pressure in your abdomen intensified suddenly, and your skin prickled with lusus-bumps. Quickly, you pulled up Strider’s chumhandle and shot him a message.

 

It wasn’t long before a light cramp seized your midriff, and you sincerely hoped he was not far from his palm-computer. You may not go as often as a human, but when you needed to, it couldn’t wait.

 

A few tense minutes went by, and then you heard a “ding”.

 

–

 

The meeting had been arranged at the junction of one of the meteor’s main corridors with a disused pathway. Those were not in short supply, and for a few uneasy moments you weren’t sure which one was the correct path to dart down.

 

Luckily, Dave had beaten you to the meeting spot. You managed to spot his blond hair as he peeked around the corner. There would be no losing him for something he was so excited about, no doubt.

 

“This way.”

 

You didn’t ask questions, but followed him silently down the dark hallway.

 

Like the rest of the meteor, the walls were of a thick metal that threw sound every which way. About a minute into your journey, a loud groan from your stomach echoed off the polished surfaces. You heard an impatient huff from Dave, and for some reason that made you grin.

 

Even in the dim light of the hall, you could see a slight hitch in his gait. That made you smirk in earnest.

 

Your amused thoughts were pushed aside quickly, a door to your right was opened with a squeal of hinges. Dave shot inside and turned on the lights, you followed with squinted eyes.

 

It was mostly empty, but was clearly a laundry room. An old machine that had clearly fallen out of repair was shoved in a corner, and across from it was a large table of folded towels. Strewn around the edges off the room were little piles of cloth. For a moment you had the urge to shove them into a rightful and proper pile to lay on, but then you realized that they were filthy with dust and debris.

 

Dave seemed to read your mind, heading for the table of cleaner stuffs and pulling it all to the floor.

 

Little clouds of dust rose from the new haphazard pile, but it seemed much cleaner than everything else. You hurried to it, suddenly remembering your urgency, and instinctively arranged the musty rags into a more stable lump.

 

Little beads of anxious sweat were forming on your brow while you finished up your work, and the room echoed again with the sound of your churning insides. Dave sidestepped the new pile and came up to grip you from behind. You stiffened in his hold, partly out of apprehension, and partly out of need.

 

His arms were wrapped loosely around your chest, and his body pressed firmly against your back. You could feel the rise of his bulge pressing against your ass. Quietly, you wondered how long he’d been hard.

 

“How bad?” he whispered in your ear, voice uneven.

 

“How bad /what/?”

 

He shuddered against you, and you stiffened against another cramp of your bowels.

 

“How bad do you have to go?” The voice was little more than a hurried whisper, but it still carried thick and heavy in the air.

 

Before you could open your mouth, your stomach had answered for you. Gurgling loudly, all the pressure moved lower, and you felt the urge to crouch. Dave must have felt your muscles contract, because he rocked against your bottom and took a shaking breath.

 

He was really enjoying this, and for some fucked up reason that didn’t bother you in the least.

 

“So…” you pulled his arms away from your chest, swallowing a little lump in your throat, “How do you want to do this thing?”

 

Straight and to the point, with no dancing around the matter. You couldn’t help it, all words slipped from your tongue as your mind was overwhelmed with the need to squat down and relieve yourself. You would have been dancing foot to foot, but your ass was clenched so tight you weren’t sure you could manage that.

 

Dave quietly contemplated your question, before turning away from you and planting himself in the pile of old towels. He slapped his lap twice in a beckoning gesture, but turned his head away. The blush on his face was readily apparent, as was the tent in his god tier pants.

 

The thought of asking him to remove his ridiculous sunglasses crossed your mind, but then you discarded it.

 

Swallowing another wave of dawning apprehension, you turned and gently rested all of your weight on the human’s lap.

 

The new position was awkward, considering what was about to take place. You were half-laying, half-sitting at an angle, and staring at the junction of the wall and ceiling ahead of you.

 

Neither you nor Dave spoke for a few heavy seconds, but the silence was shattered by another of your body’s protests. A shifting, growling sound rose up from your belly, and you unceremoniously broke wind against his thigh.

 

The tension shattered, and Dave’s body jerked under your back as he snorted. Your face burned a deep ashy-grey.

 

“How ladylike.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

You grinned despite yourself, and two hands came up from behind you to gently rest against your chest. The semi-hard bump of Dave’s dick was pressed roughly against the back of your hip, and only now did you realize you were peeking inside your own slacks. You could feel the unsheathed tip of your bulge rubbing against the soft fabric of your underwear, though you weren’t sure if it was because of the body pressed so close to yours, or the strange excitement of what you were about to do.

 

Any thoughts you were entertaining evaporated at another cramp of your abdominal muscles. You passed gas again, unable to stop yourself, but this time it seemed Strider was too engrossed to giggle at you.

 

Which was all for the best, because you had to go /now/.

 

Your bowels contracted, you could feel the pressure against the opening of your waste chute. It was urgent, but the wrongness of not sitting on a load gaper made you clench your ass tightly and kick your legs in frustration.

 

Dave buried his face in your shoulder, and you dug your claws into the pile of towels. Apparently part of you was enjoying this just as much as he was- enough of your bulge had slid out that it made a small tent in the front of your slacks. You had no time to contemplate this further, your insides squelched and heaved, and suddenly your mind didn’t seem to care that you weren’t in an ablution chamber.

 

Your legs spread and rose slightly, imitating that familiar crouch, and you let go.

 

The relief that washed over you made your skin prickle, and your stomach rolled as you pushed down again. Your underwear was suddenly very tight, you felt not only the pressure of Dave rutting against your bottom, but the fullness of your release pressing against your skin. That in itself wasn’t nearly as pleasant as the action, and you shoved it from your mind.

 

You weren’t done yet, and clenched your abdominal muscles as another cramp overtook you. Shifting on top of Dave’s lap, you had to angle your hip to allow everything to pass. Your slacks now pulled at your waist, weighed down heavily at the back.

 

“/God/.” Dave whispered into the crook of your neck, rocking against your ass in a steady rhythm.

 

He was clearly more into this than you were, regardless of how your own bulge was acting. A patch of deep red was visible between your legs every few moments, the tip of his clothed erection. You took notice of how dark the fabric had become with his pre-cum, a relaxed smirk playing across your face.

 

There was still a shifty pressure in your lower belly, but it wasn’t low enough for you to feel the urge to evacuate again.

 

Picking up on the empty seconds, Dave opened his mouth for more than simple exclamation.

 

“Are you done?” His voice was uncharacteristically thick and low, his breath hot against your skin.

 

“No.” You shifted slightly, waiting for your insides to seize again.

 

A quiet curse was whispered into your shoulder, and one of the hands on your chest slipped away. His hips jerked faster, and you felt the missing hand palm the back of your full slacks.

 

There was a sudden spasm in your bowels, and your stomach grew taught again as you gave into the release. Your underwear threatened to slip down as you added more weight to them, but you didn’t care. The feeling of relief was overwhelming, you would have felt drowsy if you didn’t have such a need to clean up after this was all said and done.

 

Dave groaned against your neck, relishing the feel of the newest addition to the load, no doubt. You felt the prick of his nails digging into the front of your shirt, and while a heavy sense of uncleanliness was spreading through you, he bucked and shuddered beneath you in climax.

 

Good for him, you thought, perhaps a little bitterly. Your mood had already switched gears, you desperately needed to get out of your clothes and take a bath.

 

Not giving a second thought to the human under you, you rocked your weight and pushed yourself off of the pile. This time your pants didn’t just threaten to sag, they pulled clean down your legs and came to rest around your knees. The mess in your underwear spilled over onto the floor, you decided to kick them off instead of trying to salvage them.

 

A minute or two passed, in which you grabbed towels from the pile and tried to clean yourself. This was no substitute for bathing, but you had no intention of donning your soiled clothes again. Finally, Dave pushed himself up, his own pants splotchy for more than one reason. While he could easily stuff his in a functional washing machine without bother, you didn’t dare risk being caught trying to wash your shit-stained slacks.

 

While you wondered what you could use to temporarily cover yourself, Strider made his way towards the door.

 

“You coming?” One hand on the old knob, he faced your direction. “If you follow behind me, I’ll make sure there’s no trouble.”

 

You huffed and dropped your current towel. Too small to wrap around you, it was useless.

 

“Yeah, whatever.” You kept your voice aloof and dismissive, but kept step behind him.

 

Between your legs, your bulge curled on itself restlessly. Maybe now it was your turn to send /him/ a request. A sly smile played across your face, you would have to play that to your advantage. And soon.


End file.
